disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Set It Off
„Set It Off“ ist das Abschlusslied aus dem Film Descendants - Die Nachkommen. Lyrics thumb|right|335 px Set it off, set it off, set it off Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen Ohay, Ohay Hey! Ben: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise Write the book story of our lives, This is us taking back the night. Ohay, Ohay Mal: Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA, Everybody raise your hands and say Ohay, Ohay, hey! Evie: Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free Crowd: Ooh, Oh, Oh Evie: Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh, Oh, Oh, Ohay, Ohay Hey Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah) You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off! Ohay Ohay Hey! Jay and Carlos: Yo! It's time to set this thing off, Let's make it happen now I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors, Show 'em my passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinking 'bout changing my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now Audrey: Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout Ben: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh Oh Oh! Oh yeah! Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off! Come on We got to set it off! That's right! Get ready, set it off! (To the left!) We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off, We got to set it off, Get ready to set it off Come on! 3, 2, 1, Uh! (Instrumental Break) Ooh yeah! Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!! en:Set It Off Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Descendants (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden